


it's nice to have a friend

by illea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: Being a witch has made Anathema's high school years quite lonely. That all changes when she collides with a new student in the hallway.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	it's nice to have a friend

It was the greatest disappointment of Anathema’s life that while she loved to learn, she hated school. It was all of the worst things about the world in one place: crowded hallways, strange smells, ignorant people. She rarely got a chance to focus on her work — _really focus_ — and when she did, the other kids mocked her for it.

“What are you reading, Annie?” the lunch monitor asked, pausing at Anathema’s table. That was one of the things she hated most: Annie. It didn’t matter if it was a teacher or a student or those stupid forms with too few boxes for the letters in her name. No one called her Anathema. Either they couldn’t pronounce it or it was too long or they’d heard her called Annie so often they didn't realise it wasn't her real name.

“It’s the _Malleus Maleficarum_.”

The lunch monitor smiled politely and leaned over to take a look, feigning interest. Anathema tried unsuccessfully to cover the page with her arm.

“Oh dear, that’s not even in English.”

“It’s Latin,” Anathema replied, willing her cheeks not to redden. She tried her best not to be embarrassed about being different, but sometimes it struck her just how different she was. Being a witch might not mean sacrificing animals and running around naked under the full moon, but the books and prophecies still weren’t something her classmates would ever understand.

“Have you thought about sitting with some of the other students?” the monitor asked, gesturing towards the other tables. Anathema stood up and smiled sweetly.

“I would, but I actually have study group right now.”

“That’s wonderful,” the monitor replied, clapping her hands together gently. “Have fun!”

She walked away to check on another table, a small smile on her face. Anathema heaved a sigh. 'Study group' was code for sitting by herself under the oak tree outside the school, but the monitor didn’t need to know that. She was just trying to help.

Anathema swung her backpack onto one shoulder and tried to simultaneously unzip it, shove her book in and walk down the hallway. She didn’t realise there was someone in front of her until it was too late. She fell to the ground, the book landing on the floor with a loud thud. It would've been nice if her powers of premonition could warn her about things like this, but of course that wasn’t how it worked.

“I’m sorry,” she huffed, sitting up and rubbing her sore leg. “My fault.”

The boy she’d run into scrambled onto his hands and knees, reaching for his things that were scattered across the floor.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, not looking up at her. All she could see was a mop of brown hair and a brown corduroy jacket covered in various buttons and pins. The one on his left lapel was a tiny cartoon computer with the words ‘CODE BLOODED’ across the screen. Anathema snorted and his head jerked up. His cheeks were flushed and his glasses were sliding down his nose and he was the cutest thing Anathema had ever seen.

“I’m not laughing at you,” she blurted before he got the wrong idea. She tapped his button gently. “You’re into computers?”

He nodded, brushing his hair off of his forehead. It fell right back into place.

“All technology, really. I like to know how things work.”

“That’s cool,” she replied.

Cool? _Cool?_ What was wrong with her?

“Not as cool as reading the _Malleus Maleficarum_ ,” he replied, holding out her book.

“You’ve heard of it?” she asked, shoving the book safely into her bag before standing up. He followed suit, dusting off the knees of his pants.

“You’d be surprised the sorts of things you learn when you’re on the internet all day,” he answered. Anathema couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m Newt,” he said, sticking out his hand for a shake. “It’s my first day here.”

“Anathema,” she replied. “It’s my 986th day here.” Now it was Newt’s turn to laugh.

“Well Anathema, it would be nice to have one friend,” he said, pushing his glasses up. “Any chance you’d be willing to show me around?”

Anathema was definitely willing. And she soon learned that having one friend was very nice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> (prompts: Anathema, high school)
> 
> This was written as part of a flash fic challenge with [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/) where we choose a fandom/character and trope/scenario out of a box. These two were so much fun to work with!


End file.
